Rabbit 81
"I came here to kill the bastard that took my brother." '' '''Rabbit #81' (username Darren) was a member of the Netherland Dwarf division in HABIT's tournament. He was the roommate of Rabbit #55, and a former colleague of Rabbit #110. He was eliminated in Trial Four. History Early Days Rabbit #81 signed up for the tournament along with the other Rabbits. Much like the others, he chatted and got along well with his division mates. He did not produce an introduction video, and declined to participate in the first Netherland Dwarf call of the tournament. #81 made his first onscreen appearance in his Trial One video (October 9th). The video was rather odd, featuring #81 in a dimly-lit basement, dressed in dark clothes and sunglasses, smoking a cigarette and delivering his nominations via an odd-sounding voiceover. #81 chose Rabbit #60 for Leader, citing the respect and confidence he exuded when speaking to HABIT, his strong desire for the position, and his efforts to get to know "each and every member" of the division. He chose #62 for Runt, stating that they were more focused on gaining the admiration and attention of their fellow Rabbits than "the pressing matters at hand". On October 13th, HABIT revealed to the Dwarf division that #81 had been telling his roommate Angel about the tournament, breaking the cardinal tournament rule of "NO OUTSIDE HELP". As punishment, HABIT added Angel to the game as Rabbit #55. An Unwanted Intruder & Revelations On October 21st, #81 reported that the apartment he shared with #55 had been broken into. He explained that he had heard "rustling" noises in the workroom the previous night, and that they'd stopped when he went to investigate; the noises started up again that evening (around 1:08 am, EST), this time leading #81 to find their workroom trashed and smeared with blood. #81 declared that he and #55 would be stepping up their security measures. For his Trial Two video (November 1st), #81 destroyed the only two remaining mementos of his younger sister (a victim of the 2005 London terrorist attacks): a lock of her hair (which she had been quite vain about) and her favorite necklace, both of which had been used to identify her body. #81 burned the hair in the flame of a candle and smashed the necklace with a hammer; the remnants of the necklace were buried in a flower urn in his garden. On the morning of November 3rd, Rabbit #110 (fulfilling HABIT's Special Assignment) showed up at #81's home and attacked him. #81 fought back with a knife, badly wounding #110 on the shoulder. The fight ended with #110 fatally shooting #81, leaving his lifeless body on the floor of the apartment. #81 was soon found by #55; HABIT messaged her, informing her that #81 would be returned to life and instructing her to wait by his side. Several minutes later, #81 sat up, gasping and sobbing; he was disoriented and nearly hysterical, and had to be restrained by #55 until he calmed down. Early on the morning of November 4th, HABIT arranged a dual division Dwarf/Lop call to allow #81 to confront #110 in front of an audience. #81 began by revealing his personal history to the Rabbits: he was formerly an MI6 agent, specialized in infiltration and espionage; a personal error during a field mission resulted in severe chemical burns to his eyes, robbing him of his eyesight and forcing him into early retirement. He had then been approached by a mercenary group known as the "Hell Hounds" (a private military company specialized in dealing with monsters and extra-dimensional beings). The Hounds offered to restore his eyesight in exchange for his services and complete obedience. During his time in the group, #81 had been partnered with Jack as a reconnaissance agent. When Jack was taken for reprogramming, #81 attempted to get him out, but was unsuccessful. The Hell Hounds were decommissioned not long after, and #81 had spent the time since looking for Jack – eventually signing up for the tournament after learning that his old friend had joined the game as Rabbit #110. As #81 finished his story, HABIT forced #110 to leave the call – but not before #81 vowed to get #110 out of the game alive, no matter what the cost. In #110's absence, #81 confessed that he had spent some time in HABIT's realm after #110 killed him; he described it as "hellish", but was forbidden by HABIT from speaking about what he had seen in any detail. Five days later, #55 uploaded her recording of #81's traumatic resurrection. In the video, #81 continued speaking to the camera after #55 leaves the room, repeatedly mumbling about "the kids...you can't", "it's not their fault...they didn't know" and "should tell them". #55 asked him whether he was talking about the Rabbits, but #81 was unable to answer her. Death During the 12/19 cross-division call, #81 admitted that he and #55 had secretly been involved in some non HABIT-approved "research": the two of them had been tracking the Rake. Not only had they found the Rake's habitat, but they'd discovered that the creature was actually a Wendigo. #81 revealed that he was planning to hunt the beast down personally (though he'd declined to tell #55 this). He also revealed that he and #55 had managed to triangulate the location of the textile factory where Tournament One had taken place (though he stated that they hadn't ventured inside yet). #81 fled his home with #55 after she was chosen as one of #110's assassination targets – declaring that he intended to "save both of them". The pair sought refuge in the factory, where they tried to maintain contact with the Rabbits. On the evening of January 13th, #81 and #55 were ambushed by the Rake. The pair were badly wounded, and were utterly unprepared when #110 caught up with them a short time later. During the brutal fight that ensued, #81 and #55 continued to try to talk sense into #110: they showed #110 screenshots of the Hidden Ones chat, providing solid proof that he'd been wrong about Amrett's intentions and that HABIT had deceived him. #110 accepted the proof, and, seeing no other option, committed suicide by immolation in the belief that permanently severing himself from HABIT would bring an end to the reiteration cycles. Badly wounded and bleeding out, #81 messaged his fellow Rabbits one last time; he said his good-byes, promising to shake #03's hand and share a drink with them and #71 when they met in Hell. #81's number was among those entered in the Hidden Ones chat prior to the timeline reset, ensuring that he would be present in the new version of the timeline. His fate in the new timeline is unknown. Category:Rabbits Personality Somber, stoic, and tough-as-nails, #81 had the bearing of a man who had to witness – and do – a lot of terrible things. He was fiercely loyal to those he cared about (whether they were family or friends), and was stubborn to a fault, refusing to give up on an "assignment" until it was completed – for better or worse. He stated on several occasions that he was suicidal, and that he had a death wish; his risk-taking behavior (tracking down #110, hunting down the Rake, plotting to take on monsters alone, seeking out the factory) certainly seemed to back this up. Unlike #110, however, he generally hid his depression well. Despite owning few material possessions, #81 seemed to appreciate the finer things in life (including wine and good literature), and had a somewhat formal manner of speaking, suggesting an upper-class background. Abilities #81 had all the skills of a well-trained spy. He was an expert at tracking, gathering information, and had extensive knowledge on all manner of entities and creatures. He was also a skilled combatant, capable of matching #110 in hand-to-hand combat. (According to #110, #81 was especially "handy" with a knife at close range.) Relationships Rabbit #55 At the start of the tournament, #81 and #55 were roommates and friends. It is unknown how much #55 knew about #81's past, but he trusted her at least enough to tell her about the tournament. Even after his actions resulted in her being forced into the game, her trust in him seemingly remained intact. Unfortunately, this had mostly negative results: #55 endured the trauma of finding #81's bloodied corpse on their apartment floor, was a firsthand witness to his traumatic resurrection, suffered several cracked ribs after the two sparred, and then became party to the exceptionally dangerous task of hunting down the Rake. In the end, however, #81 risked his life to go on the run with #55, and stayed with her until the end. Rabbit #110 Despite the passage of time and an exceptionally violent reunion, #81 cared deeply about #110 as both a friend and a brother-in-arms. In his Trial Two video, #81 proclaimed that while he was once driven by his younger sister's love, he was now fueled by something much greater; in the 11/4 call, he confirmed that this new drive was the desire to "save" #110 by getting him out of the tournament alive and intact: a goal he vowed to accomplish at any cost, including his own life. Though #110 often insulted and antagonized him both in calls and in the chats, #81 continued to speak to him in friendly and caring terms, addressing him by his old Hell Hounds field nickname ("Reaper") and often teasing or chiding him gently ("Remember your times tables, Reaper")...when he wasn't encouraging him to think for himself and fight for his independence. After Jack vowed to hunt down #55, #81 seemingly turned against his former friend, viewing him as beyond hope; he proclaimed to the Hidden Ones that #110 was nothing more than another "monster" to face; that he was "just another demon. Another job". Despite his blunt words, however, #81 remained true to his vow to save #110, fighting until the very end to try to get through to him (even as both he and #55 bleed to death from the wounds #110 had inflicted). In the end, #81 succeeded in his goal of "saving" Jack, convincing him to breaks his bonds to HABIT – albeit in a horribly brutal fashion. Quote "Good evening. I am Rabbit Eighty-One. This is the first time we have been properly introduced." ― ''First on-camera words, "Rabbit 81 Trial One". ''"How did I feel when 110 shot me? Well, that's a silly question. I felt like I'd been '''SHOT'." ― To HABIT. ''"C-c-can't go back, can't go back, can't go back... R-r-reaper, Reaper, I-I can't, I can't... I can't let you go there..." ''― "11.3.2015". ''"Between the coughing and the Halloween show this is shaping up to be a stunning night." ''― 12/8 call (during which #102 had a persistent cough and #123 wore a mask on camera). ''"Winter hunting trips can be '''lots of' fun."'' ― 12/19 multi-division call. "Truly, Reaper? Uzumaki?" ― 12/19 multi-division call. "He's no different to any other monster I've faced. Just another demon. Another job." ― On #110, Hidden Ones chat. "You would do well not to compare yourself to us. A lonely, broken ex marine and a blind suicidal ex MI6 agent that just happened to fall into the laps of people who could use our skills for something more. Neither of us chose to do what we did, nor did we even consider the possibility of the existence of what we saw before joining the hounds." ― To #102, after she referred to herself as a "stupid civvie ghost hunter". "I joined so they could give me back my sight. Make it so I wasn't worthless. They gave me much more than that." ― On the Hell Hounds. "I'm glad to have known all of you. Good luck. ''minute later. ''To the bar in hell it is." ''― Final words in Hidden Ones chat. Trivia * Actual Name: Darren (Listed; surname unknown) * Aliases/Nicknames: Ghost (#110); That MI-6 Brat (#110) * #81 lives in New York, fairly close to #110. It was hinted that he previously made his home in London. * #81 speaks with a slight Mid-Atlantic accent. He occasionally uses British terms (saying "flat" instead of "apartment", for example). * #81's eyes retain the milky white color they acquired when they were injured, and the area around them was heavily scarred. He often wears sunglasses (even indoors) due to light sensitivity and to hide the scarring. * #81 wears his hair in an undercut style, with the long top layer pulled back in a ponytail. * #81 favors dark-colored clothing. He also frequently wears black gloves and a key pendant. * #81 smokes cigarettes (as seen in "Rabbit 81 Trial One"). * #81 has a piercing in his right ear lobe. * According to #81's Trial Two video, his younger sister was both his best friend and his intellectual equal, and had once been the "driving force behind every major decision in my life". * #81 set a lot of "firsts" in Tournament Two: he was the first to die without being eliminated, the first to be killed by a fellow Rabbit, and (most notably) the first to be brought back from the dead by HABIT. * According to #110, #81 is "oddly obsessed" with Elder Gods (and the Cthulhu Mythos in general). One of his personal favorite beings was the Great Old One Cyäegha. #110 said he used to "go on and on about it". (It was hinted that #81 has some kind of personal tie to Cyäegha; however, this was never confirmed.) Gallery 81TrialOneLeader.png|Trial One: choice for division Leader. 81TrialOneRunt.png|Trial One: choice for division Runt. 81TrialTwoHair.png|Trial Two: #81 burns a lock of his sister's hair. 81TrialTwoLocket2.png|Trial Two: #81 destroys his sister's locket. 81Attack.gif|Ghost and Reaper are reunited ("#110: Special Assignment"). 81Dead.jpg|#81's lifeless body. Trauma.png|#81 traumatized after his resurrection. 70-81Art.png|Artist's depiction of #81 with Rabbit #70. 81GhostArt.jpg|Artistic representation of #81. 81Kiss55.jpg|Artistic interpretation of #81 and #55 kissing. Links '''YouTube:' Spectre General66 Tumblr: no-81Category:Rabbits